


Symbolism.

by danbaihe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hurt, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Sad, Sad Ending, Symbolism, Violent Thoughts, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danbaihe/pseuds/danbaihe
Summary: Han Jisung doesn't remember most of any of his life clearly.  In fact, his brain likes to make these small movies, or what Jisung calls "short films" in attempts to rationalize and cope with the things Jisung notices happening around him.  Like, for example, the rift in his friend group that's caused by a simple act at Hwang Hyunjin's birthday party, done by none other than the birthday boy himself.Jeongin is good at dealing with unrequited feelings.  That's a lie.  Seungmin likes to watch the cake burn.  That's a truth.  Hyunjin wants a relationship with Minho.  That's a lie.  Hyunjin makes the cake burn in purpose because he's bored.  That's a truth.OrJisung has weird memory due to shitty coping skills and can't remember things clearly because if it.  If he can, then it's always in the form of some weird art house film his brain directs and produces for him.  He has no control over it- but his friends are intrigued.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Symbolism.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I guess this is kind of a vent fic? I can't remember things clearly at all and when I do there's always some weird part of my brain that wants to give me an interactive puzzle film that I just don't have time for. I learned recently it's not normal to imagine life as a bunch of weird abstract concept short films.
> 
> In other news, my right wrist is mostly healed so there might be updates to other stuff soon.

“You’re telling me that not once, ever, you’ve never had a song associated with any of your memories? And you’ve never had any weird symbolistic arthouse short film play in your head instead of remembering them?” Jisung asked, looking between his friends.

“That’s...literally one of the weirdest questions asked yet. Are you okay?” Hyunjin said with an awkward smile. Changbin, next to him, just stared at Jisung in confusion. After a few more moments of silence it was Chan who spoke up from next to Jisung.

“I mean...Changbin associates a lot of sound with color. Maybe it’s like that?” He suggested, and Hyunjin took out his phone and shook his head. “No way. Let me look this up.” He said, before typing into his phone at record speed. “It’s not a thing. See? The only things that pop up are about remembering things in movies.” He said, snorting. Jisung sighed and slumped.

“Nevermind.” He grumbled, picking up his chopsticks, picking at the chicken on his plate. They’ll just tell him that he’s making this up or something. He shouldn’t have brought it up.

“Okay, well then tell us what it’s like.” Changbin said, sensing how his friend felt.

“I can’t..just do that. I don’t remember a lot to begin with.” He said, and sighed.

“Okay, what if we just name things and you explain what you associate with it?” Chan asked, and Jisung nodded. “Uh...okay.” He murmured.

“Our old 6th grade dance class!” Hyunjin shouted, and Jisung took a moment to register the words.

“You.” He started, staring at Hyunjin. The other three looked worried at the tone change in Jisung’s voice. “But not just you...you’re on this kind of white pedestal surrounded by light colored silk and you’re grabbing onto some of them, and others you’re tied to. That classical piece we had to make a choreography to- it’s always playing whenever I think about it.” Jisung said, clearing his throat a little after to signify he was done. A small silence fell over the table before Changbin spoke up.

“That’s...kind of creepy to think about, I'm not gonna lie.” He said, while Hyunjin grinned widely. “That is so fucking cool. Do you think about Minho-hyung in the same way?” He asked, and Jisung’s eyes flickered for a moment before he shook his head.

“No. Minho-hyung is always alone whenever I think of him. Sometimes he’s in the desert, and the sky is like that weird light blue that makes it look painted on, and he can see the moon in broad daylight. He’s always with his motorcycle but instead of getting on it and driving towards the moon- which he wants to, he just stays leaning against it. Sometimes he’s running, but I never see from what.” Jisung said with a shrug before shoving food into his cheeks.

“Holy shit.” Chan said, almost dropping his utensils as his mouth dropped open. Hyunjin didn’t know what to say in response to Jisung’s weird rant.

“What?” Jisung asked, looking between the three friends he was sitting with at the lunch table.

“You’re literally...a kind of freaky genius or something what the fuck?” Chan asked, and Jisung furrowed his eyebrows, prompting the other to go on.

“The first one maybe I just put together faster because you talked to me about dance. You always told me that Hyunjin was so much better at dance than you and you wished you were that talented at it, but at the same time you said you were worried because he always looked like he didn’t want to be there. Remember?” Now that Chan mentioned it, Jisung remembers the conversation middle-school them had under the bleachers, leaning against the wall. Jisung nodded.

“I mean, you’re not wrong. Middle school was the fucking worst.” Hyunjin nodded. “Wow...it is weird symbolism now that I think about it.” He said, agreeing with Chan. “Minho always says he wants to hang out with us more but I don’t think he really understands how friendship works all the time. Maybe it’s like the moon?” Hyunjin pitched in, and Changbin slammed his hand down on the table. “It’s like we’re the moon and he doesn’t understand why the moon is out during the day.” Changbin said snapping his fingers, and Hyunjin excitedly pat Changbin on the back before Changbin slumped, frowning. “Wait, now that I think about it that’s kind of fucked up. He’s driving himself into further loneliness.” Changbin said. 

“Oh.” Hyunjin slumped down a little. “He’s just staying in the desert, and running. Maybe he’s not running from anything? Or he could be running from the moon.” Hyunjin said, not noticing as another body joined their table.

“Who's running from what now?” Minho’s voice pitched in as he took a seat next to Hyunjin, who scooted slightly over for the other.

“Jisung remembers everything like a weird arthouse film and he was explaining some of them to us.” Chan pipped up, and Minho looked to Jisung. “Really? That sounds cool. What do you think of your childhood or whatever? Like what do you see?” Minho asked, half interested as he played around with the food on his tray.

In truth?

Jisung saw red at first. Then what felt like time rewinding itself and then he was in his childhood house’s kitchen. Or rather, he wasn’t, but he could see what was happening from the angle of the kitchen floor as his dad’s lifeless hand was next to a clean glass of wine. Jisung didn’t know how he knew his dad was dead, he just did. And instead of blood seeping through his father’s shirt, it was an expensive bottle of whatever had been on the shelf when Jisung was 9.

Then it changes and Jisung is suddenly running for his life straight towards some train tracks. Someone is following him, and he doesn’t know who. He’s running, ignoring the alarm bells until at the very last second, when he’s pulled back by his hair, stabbed in the gut in one swift movement, and then pushed.

He feels like he can’t breathe as he’s barely managing to keep walking, he just needs to get away. It makes him look like some weird zombie as the adrenaline rush is carrying his body faster than it can go. But then he realizes he’s only in the middle of the tracks by the time he turns to see train headlights getting brighter and brighter.

“Uhm...I don’t know. I just think of a few songs really. And there are too many films- memories from childhood anyways. We’d be here all day.” He lied, giving a small, weird chuckle before picking up his chopsticks.

None of his friends commented on the way his face fell and he dropped his utensils just moments before.

There was a long stretch of road going for miles in the mountains, and it was late afternoon, right before the sun was about to set. The sky was a nice dark shade of blue that made it look like it had been put through a 90’s film effect. He was in a car. A van maybe? His friends were there. Some were looking like they were comfortably awake.

Chan at the steering wheel, leaning against his door with the window down a little, letting it dance through his hair as his eyes were focused on the road. Minho in the passenger’s seat next to him, leaning against his door, the window closed and his eyes lidded as he listens to the music coming out of his earbuds.

In the middle row, Felix sits behind Chan, legs resting against the back of the other’s seat, an english book open around the middle. He didn’t know what the other was reading, but it was a book that would make Felix smile as he turns the page, comfortable in the cramped space.

Next to him, Jisung can only see Hyunjin and Jeongin’s legs at first, but his mind camera switches to that of following the car down the windy road and steadily zooming in on the two who are having a conversation while leaning their elbows against the car top. This isn’t at all realistic, no, but it doesn’t have to be. Hyunjin is wearing a pair of shades Jisung imagines were his sister Yeji’s at some point. Jeongin has his own sunglasses, but they’re turned up and resting on his head because it’s late enough it’s starting to get dark. They look so relaxed and vibrant, and yet Jisung notices that Hyunjin doesn’t smile. Jeongin doesn’t try to tease. Instead, he stares at the mountains, his eyes trying to follow them at the speed the car was going. The camera switches again and Jisung sees back inside the car, where Seungmin sits behind Minho, reading a book just like Felix, but looking disinterested and focused.

He looks annoyed even, and at some point Jisung sees Seungmin glances at the two pairs of legs tangled together and weighing Hyunjin and Jeongin’s upper body down. He looks back at his book, rolls down the window, tears out a page and lets it fall free through the window. For a moment Jisung follows the paper, and watches it catch fire mid air.

Changbin is in the back row with Jisung, a seat between them as he looks down at his phone, looking a little tired. Maybe sick even. Everytime he looks up and sees the others he’s smiling brightly and even teasing Felix, but as soon as he looks back down he’s back to looking exhausted. Upset. Like he just doesn’t want to be here anymore. Be anywhere anymore.

Jisung originally heard a dark edm track play (it was the instrumental of monster by seulgi and irene, as he later realized), but as he focused on himself, watching himself through the camera’s lens, the music became distorted. Film Jisung had been smiling at Changbin, saying something to him, but as he leaned back and turned towards the front, his smile disappeared (it was as if it happened in slow motion too. Jisung could see the world slow to accommodate his film.). He was looking at Chan. He realized now that there were two moons out in the middle of the night. Hyunjin and Jeongin were now in the car, cuddling with Felix, fast asleep. Seungmin grasps Jeongin’s hand, but lets it go when he sees the way that Jeongin and Felix are basically sprawled across Hyunjin in the car. Seungmin retracts his hand and stares at the red moon.

In the seat in front of him, Minho stares at the white moon, almost as if out of fear. He’s sitting straighter, and looking at it in disbelief, not even able to see the red moon. Changbin is looking straightforward, burning eye holes straight into the back of Chan’s chair. Chan, who seemed fine. Not moving a lot, maybe a little tired, but fine.

Except his head hits the steering wheel and the car lurches forward, and all Jisung can see at the end is fire.

“Dude.” Jisung feels an earbud pulled out of his ear as he opens his eyes and is met face to face with Changbin, who looks concerned and irritated all at once.

“Who listens to their own music at a roller rink?” Changbin asked.

“What?” Jisung asked.

“Who listens to their own music at a roller rink?” Changbin repeated, looking more annoyed.

Roller rink. Skates. Changbin in skates. They’re in the roller rink bathroom and Changbin has Jisung pressed against a sink to steady them both.

“Sorry.” Jisung said, quickly snatching his earbuds and shoving them into his pocket along with his phone, Changbin letting go at the same time he did.

“Don’t apologize. You’re okay. Just remember to give Hyunjin your present tonight.” Changbin said, taking Jisung’s hand as he led the other out of the bathroom. That’s right. It’s Hyunjin’s birthday. 

And there Hyunjin is...sucking face with one Lee Minho.

Lee Minho, who had been admantly ignoring most of their friend group for arcade games and pizza. Lee Minho who hadn't shown an ounce of interest in Hyunjin. Not like that…

...and there Jeongin was, ice creams for him and Hyunjin in hand, sighing but keeping a smile on his face. Jeongin wasn't one to cause scenes, he would just pretend it was okay if he didn't know how to deal with it.

Felix didn't seem to realize there was a problem, as he was laughing with Chan about some dumb english comment the elder made. Of course, the male kept laughing even when he looked to Jeongin, only having it die down when he followed Jeongin's line of sight to Hyunjin and Minho alternating between giggling and kissing.

Seungmin looked to Jeongin, and then to Hyunjin. He looked angry. Changbin pulled Jisung away clumsily onto the rink. He knows that this part of the film is real, because Changbin couldn't stop talking about it after. How weird Seungmin looked and how hurt Jeongin was. Changbin said he was angry the Australians didn't interfere.

But there's another part of the film. They're sitting at an elongated party table. Hyunjin is at the center of one end, a birthday crown hanging off his head, Minho and Jeongin on either side of him, one looking much brighter than the other. Seungmin next to Minho, not letting his eyes leave the table of weird fancy table wear and junkfood, watching one of the center piece candles burn. Across from him was Felix, who was turned away from the four, talking to Chan- who occasionally glanced at the others, but Felix took most of his attention. Jisung was at the other end of the table, with Changbin sitting silently across from Chan, looking concerned and staring off into the empty roller rink. Jisung can't take his eyes off Hyunjin. It's like the image glitches. Hyunjin is smiling, giggling and bright, but then it blurs and everyone looks dead. Unresponsive. Hyunjin looks bored, and he's staring at a burning cake. The candles have long since melted, and he raises a small glass to himself wordlessly. He goes to drink it, but it blurs again and he's pouring it into the fire, the fire only roaring in response.

But that's not the 'ending scene' as Jisung likes to call it. The end of the weird short film that plays in Jisung's head is of Seungmin, alone at the table. No one else is there. The table is empty besides the cake, which is still on fire. All Seungmin does in response is slowly lift a party popper, face expressionless as confetti slowly falls onto the empty seat next to him.

"I think I'm gonna start a band or something. After college of course. I'm just saying we could be the little brother band to *your* brother's band." Changbin said, only half joking as he took a drag from a cigarette that he almost definitely stole from his cousin. Jisung noncommittally pushed open the window of his room, turning back to his mini arts and crafts project on his desk. He was fixing his brother's earing according to a wikiHow guide, and so far he had been able to get through most of it okay, just with some difficulties.

"I can't play bass as well as my brother can." Was Jisung's response, the teenager pausing to look at his bass, leaning against the wall next to his closet door, sighing. 

"You can get good at it." Changbin said, sitting up from where he was laying down on Jisung's falling apart rug. "I am good. Just not good enough to start a band." Jisung said, shaking his head. "It's the same with you and drums looser."

"Jokes on you, I was in a band in middle school."

"Shut up- it doesn't count when you're all just learning what the word depression means." Jisung said with a snort, giving up focusing on the earing on the desk. He slides down to the floor with the other, grabbing his earbuds. Changbin stopped him though, grabbing Jisung's phone for him and unlocking it before scrolling through his Spotify.

"It's better if we can both hear your music this time huh? Maybe I'll put a soundtrack to pictures like you do." Changbin said, jokingly poking Jisung's side, the younger snorting and giving Changbin a small peck on the lips before moving so that he was in the other's lap, trying to see what was on his own phone screen. "RnB or metal? Choose." Changbin said. Jisung hummed before glancing to his phone screen. "Metal." He murmured, and Changbin clicked a couple of things on the phone screen before locking the phone and setting it next to the two.

"I'm so tired. But like. Not tired at the same time." Jisung murmured, humming as he hugged Changbin, still not moving from the other's lap. Changbin shifted so that they were leaning against Jisung's bed, taking another drag and exhaling slowly, chuckling. "You're always tired but not tired." He said, and Jisung simply hummed in agreement.

"Hey baby...out of curiosity...what short film do you have when you think of me?" Changbin asked after a moment of silence. It had been a couple of weeks since Hyunjin's birthday party now, and it was a weekend.

"You? Hm…" Jisung lifted his head from the other's chest and thought. Changbin...Changbin at the beach. It's night. He's carefree and happy and just enjoying the wind dancing through his clothes and hair. He looks out to the ocean and he's content with the calm. But then the storm turns violent. Changbin is confused at first, and then is trying to run from the waves that are so violently crashing he can't run away fast enough. He's pulled under, and he's struggling. He breaks the surface a couple of times and starts swimming, but he can't keep on top. The water is too much and he's pulled back under.

In the morning of this 'short film', Changbin's body washes back up.

"You're at a beach. You're having fun." Jisung tells him, and Changbin responds by giving Jisung small kisses until Jisung initiates an actual kiss, chuckling a little at the other's movement. When they part again Changbin asks another question.

"Does my film have a soundtrack?" He asks, stubbing his cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe and discarding it on his backpack (Jisung should save up and get him a new one- he's been meaning to, but his money got blown at Hyunjin's birthday on snacks and shooter games). Jisung shakes his head. "You don't need a soundtrack though baby, you'd just make your own." He said, chuckling before kissing the other again, only having a few seconds of this soft moment before his brother came barging into his room.

"Hey Jisung have you fixed my- oh my God that's disgusting."

A pause.

"Jae! My little brother is-"

"Brian! Get out!"

As Jisung saw it, there were three categories of his friend group: the lowkey grunge kids, The kids that actually study and look good while doing it, and the ones who everyone loves.

Everyone loves Kim Seungmin. Everyone loves Hwang Hyunjin. Everyone loves Yang Jeongin. They're always seen together. It's a wonder why they don't get along.

Or, correction: why Seungmin and Hyunjin don't get along.

Jeongin has always been the middle man between the two, and it's only because they both like Jeongin. Jeongin, who is captain of the basketball team and is in the top five grades of the entire school. Jeongin, who is an active member of four different clubs and still makes time for his friends.

Jeongin, who has a crush on Hyunjin but can't see that he's liked by Seungmin.

Seungmin never really bothered to act on his crush. He felt he didn't need to. He knew Jeongin was awkward when it came to relationships and depended on the older for comfort. They had been friends since grade school, and Seungmin didn't think dropping something like that on him would help...but...looking at the way Jeongin looked at Hyunjin?

How he watched Hyunjin and Minho fight over some dumb girl sophmore year only to then dance around their feelings for each other Junior year?

It hurt Seungmin because it hurt Jeongin, and Seungmin didn't know how to fix it. He always felt like he was useless when it came to his friend group, but especially about this. All he could do was watch Hyunjin make out with Minho at his birthday party and see Jeongin try to smile through his defeated mood.

Seungmin watched Jeongin become more closed off to their friend group and decide to basically make sure his friend circles didn't interact much with Hyunjin's, which proved to be difficult because both were relatively popular, and Hyunjin's sister Yeji, was a cheerleader, and was on the cheer team with Brian's friend Kunpimook. And Kunpimook and Brian were Jisung's brother and friend and Jisung and Jeongin were close and-

Yeah. It was a lot.

Seungmin had been sitting with Jeongin down at the lunch table, the two in relative silence as they ate, Seungmin scrolling through his phone as Jeongin read something off of his own, scoffing. "I can't tell if Jisung is some weird stalker or if his weird film memories are like...I dunno. Is the dude psychic or something?" Jeongin seemed...not disgusted, but definitely weirded out.

"What? What are you talking about?" Seungmin asked, peering over at Jeongin's phone. 

"Chan asked him how he remembered Hyunjin's birthday party and he basically sent this weird arthouse film script in response." Jeongin said, and Seungmin read it over.

"I think Jisung is just a little more perceptive than we think. People have weird ways of coping you know?" Seungmin said, and Jeongin looked lost.

"Is he trying to say Hyunjin is double sided or something?" Jeongin asked, and Seungmin shrugged. "I don't know. His memory is literally like a file cabinet full of arthouse film scripts. You ask him." Seungmin said, before urging the other to eat his food.

"...fire huh?" Seungmin murmured to himself, scoffing a little.

Who knew cakes could burn?

"Okay! House rules as usual! They're just so my mom doesn't kill me!" Hyunjin shouts over the commotion of the 7 others on his living room floor, carrying pizza boxes and stepping over bodies.

"Don't go into my sister's room. I mean she's hanging out with friends anyways and I don't really expect you to be weird...uhh pick up after yourselves when the weekend ends and of course, this one is for me but no indoor soccer." Hyunjin paused. "Wait, that one I didn't have to say out loud." 

"Can we use the pool?" 

"I mean yeah but do swimming athletes really have to be near a source of water at all times-"

"Pool pizza party baby."

"Genius, Iconic, spectacular, never before seen-"

"Jisung, baby, shut up and get in the pool."

And so that's how The boys ended up in their boxers swimming in Hyunjin's backyard pool. Jisung and Changbin were switching between swimming and just playing with each other, Chris and Felix were swimming laps and occasionally messing with Changbin and Jisung by pretending to be sharks and grabbing their legs. Hyunjin was sitting in one of the pool chairs with a robe and sunglasses (despite the fact that it's the middle of the night and the moon wasn't particularly bright) with a slice of pizza in his hand talking to Minho, who was comfortably curled up on the other chair, drying his hair off with a towel. He had just gotten out of the pool. Hyunjin hands him a slice of pizza and Minho takes a bite while it's still in Hyunjin's hand before taking it, causing Hyunjin to giggle a little out of embarrasment.

Jeongin is sitting at the end of the pool with a small cup of ginger ale, not even having touched it as he gently kicks his feet on the surface of the water. Jisung glances and sees Seungmin walking up to Jeongin with two pizza slices in hand.

"Hey." Seungmin greets, sitting next to Jeongin.

"Hey." Jeongin responds, sounding and looking depressed.

"Did something happen?" Seungmin asked, offering the other the piece of pizza.

Jeongin glanced at Minho and Hyunjin, before shaking his head. "No. Nothing happened." He said, accepting the slice and biting into it. 

"Mm. Yeah, I get that sometimes.". He murmured, taking a sip of his own drink. Jeongin looked to Seungmin.

"You want something to happen but it won't.". Seungmin said, and Jeongin nodded. "Yeah." Jeongin sighed. "It won't." He echoed.

The two were silent for a while before Seungmin spoke up again.

"Jeongin-"

"Guys! Hyunjin is putting on some weird Japanese horror movie if you wanna come watch with us!" Felix yelled to the two from across the pool. Changbin set Jisung on the side of the pool bridal style before hoisting himself up with Chan. Minho and Hyunjin were already back at the house, Minho keeping the sliding door open while Hyunjin turned on the TV.

Jeongin started to get up, and Seungmin silently followed, pizza slice in hand as he walked towards Hyunjin's house, regretting even coming to the sleepover.

The boys managed to get relatively comfortable once they were inside and had showered from being in the pool. Minho was in an armchair by himself to the far right of the couch, hogging a small bowl of popcorn to himself.

On the other end sat Chan and Felix, comfortably in a loveseat together (making no homo jokes every five seconds even though they're both bi), Felix leaning on Chan's chest.

Jisung and Changbin are sitting on the floor comfortably, already in their PJs and laying on their sleeping bags as they're usually the first to fall asleep during group movie nights.

Hyunjin has comfortably sprawled himself out across the entire right side of the couch, a leg still hanging off. Jeongin sat with his arm resting against the couch back and not even bothering to cross his legs, causing Seungmin to have to sling one of his own legs across Jeongin's so that he could fit comfortably.

Seungmin felt like the world was closing in on him. Like the fact that he was sitting so close to Jeongin was going to mess with him all day, and all night. Like he couldn't just scream at Hyunjin to move over no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't breathe- not that he could ever breathe when he was around Jeongin and Hyunjin. But instead of it being panic related...he felt oddly at calm. Angry, but at calm.

Maybe it was the calm before the storm? Who knows.

By the time Seungmin snapped out of his thoughts, the movie had stopped playing 30 minutes prior and everyone was fast asleep.

Morning came and went. The athletes suffered because their bodies weren't used to such blatantly unhealthy food, and Chan made pancakes for everyone. 

They decided to go out shopping for a little bit, then to a small arcade. Minho won a stuffed puppy and ended up giving it to Seungmin. Seungmin was surprised but didn't comment on it.

They stopped at a restaurant after and Changbin and Jisung made a big deal about being broke so that they could get Hyunjin to pay for their meal (Hyunjin ended up paying), and then dragged Chan out for desert not long after.

Changbin at some point got overwhelmed and he and Minho headed to a small bookstore for a bit while the others took a stroll in the park. By the time they got back, they were all exhausted. It didn't take long for any of them to actually go to bed, including Chan, someone who never sleeps.

However, Jisung couldn't sleep. He was wide awake in thought.

He just didn't understand.

All in all, Jisung thinks that the weekend party at Hyunjin's house went okay.

So then why is it that everytime he tries to think about it, all he sees is Seungmin standing in the middle of the road in front of Hyunjin's house, watching it burn?

Who knew cakes could burn?

**Author's Note:**

> The end was rushed but I still got what I needed to across lmao.


End file.
